Sonic Colors
Sonic Colors (ソニック カラーズ, Sonikku Karāzu, titled Sonic Colours in European and Australian markets) is a 2010 platforming game in the Sonic the Hedgeho''g series. It was first announced on May 26, 2010, in a press release by Sega for Italy, and it included a teaser trailer. The game was released for the Wii and Nintendo DS on November 11, 2010, in Australia; November 12, 2010, in Europe; November 16, 2010, in North America; and November 18, 2010, in Japan. The game is centered around the protagonist Sonic the Hedgehog and his fight against the main antagonist of the ''Sonic series, Dr. Eggman, who has taken an alien race hostage and is using them for his evil purposes. During the game, the camera perspective switches occasionally from third person to side-scrolling. During development, Sega explained that they were delisting sub-standard games in the Sonic series and developing new titles in order to increase the value of the brand. Development included the interchanging perspective, the idea for the game to be set at an amusement park, and a unique music score. Sega revealed that they were developing the game for a wide demographic, which included both older and younger consumers. The game reintroduces power-ups, which the player can use to increase attack power and reach places they cannot otherwise. Sonic Colors received mostly positive reviews. Critics praised the presentation, citing excellent graphics and music, interchanging perspective in gameplay and advantages granted by the in-game power-ups. Criticism included unresponsive controls and flaws in the level design that led to an inconsistent difficulty. Plot After apparently developing a sense of remorse for his past indiscretions, the game's antagonist, Dr. Eggman, opens an amusement park in space called "Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park" made up of several planet-sized attractions. Suspicious, Sonic the Hedgehog and his best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower, investigate. They meet Yacker, who comes from a species of aliens known as Wisps. After managing to communicate with him, they learn that the other Wisps have been kidnapped by Dr. Eggman, who plans to harness their energy for his nefarious schemes. Allying with the Wisps and using their special powers, Sonic soon learns that Dr. Eggman is transforming the Wisps into "Nega-Wisps" and using them as fuel for a mind control cannon, and make Earth the star attraction of his theme park. He visits multiple planets, liberating the Wisps and shutting down the generators that link them to the amusement park. When Dr. Eggman tries to fire the mind control cannon onto Sonic's world, a piece of wreckage, created by an earlier boss fight, causes a malfunction. As the amusement park prepares to explode, Sonic sends Tails back down to the space elevator while he faces off against Dr. Eggman as he uses the Nega-Wisps for his final contraption. The contraption uses all the Wisps that Sonic has met against him, but as the machine gets weaker, the wisps are able to escape and help Sonic. With the help of the Wisps, Sonic defeats Dr. Eggman, sending him hurtling helplessly off into space, and returns safely to his world, where Yacker thanks them and bids them goodbye. In an epilogue, Eggman is shown in the far corners of space with only his two henchmen robots, Cubot and Orbot, for company.In the DS version, Sonic and Tails learn that the Mother Wisp had been infected by the negative energy and is transformed into the Nega-Mother Wisp, which Sonic defeats as Super Sonic. The Mother Wisp returns to normal and the Wisps part ways with the two heroes. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog